


Everything Will Work Out

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Protective Gabriel, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: prompt: hey! I was wondering if you could write sort of father figure Gabriel helping trans Jesse with his period and/or figuring out hes trans? really the only solid thing id like is trans Jesse and supportive gabriel :)))





	

Jesse stood in his room, wearing only his pants. His chest was bare, small breasts visible in a rare occurrence. He held the ACE bandage in his hand, mentally giving himself a pep talk to wrap himself up for the day. It started to hurt after a while, and the physical activities required of him didn’t help the situation. He started to wrap the material around his chest.

Gabriel burst in, unannounced, no warning. Jesse dropped the wrapping in shock, arms flying up to try to cover his chest before Reyes could see the out-of-place tissue horrifically affixed to his chest. Gabriel shut the door, real concern on his face, brow furrowing. “McCree?” Jesse glanced around quickly for a shirt, the only one visible was across the room. “McCree.” Gabe repeated, more firm. 

“Yessir?” Jesse mumbled, keeping his eyes pointed at the floor, hugging his chest tighter, wishing the breast tissue would just disappear if he willed it away with enough conviction. “Are you wrapping with ACE bandages?” The concern was obvious in his voice, stepping closer in a non-threatening way. Jesse still flinched away. 

“Let me check your ribs, McCree. Shit. You damn idiot. That shit will fuck you up bad, Jesus Christ.” Jesse finally chanced a look up at his Commander. There was angry concern there, not the rage that Jesse had expected. Maybe he didn’t assume properly? Maybe Jesse could keep his secret his. Gabe’s hands were pulling his arms down gently, spinning him while he inspected his torso. Jesse flushed brightly. He had never felt more exposed. 

“When are you going to learn you can just ask for something when you need it?” Gabe grumbled, letting go of Jesse’s arm. “No PT today for you. You’re going to Angela for a full exam, make sure you haven’t done any damage already. She’ll measure you for a proper binder, too,” Jesse’s hope that he was the only one privy to his issue was crushed. 

“I don’t… Why are you…? How do you…?” Jesse couldn’t form a proper sentence, suddenly overcome with emotion. Gabe hadn’t batted an eye at his new discovery, simply taking it in stride so he could make sure that Jesse was okay physically. Gabe cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing the room to grab the shirt that he had scanned for earlier. He tossed it to Jesse, who quickly pulled it on, grateful for Gabe’s perceptiveness, for once. 

“Wanna try again?” He asked, voice light and teasing, trying to lighten the heaviness of Jesse’s unease. 

“I don’t get it. Why aren’t you freakin’ out? I’m a girl.” Gabe frowned deeply. 

“Do you feel like a girl?” Jesse shook his head immediately. “Do you wanna be called ‘ma’am’, her, she?” Again, he shook his head. “You feel like a guy?” Jesse nodded, meekly watching Gabe as he spoke. 

“Then you’re a guy. End of discussion. And if anyone thinks it isn’t the end of it, you best let me know, kid. I’m not going to tolerate that shit.” Jesse smiled a little, feeling grateful that Deadlock had been dismantled, that he had been chosen for Blackwatch instead of a prison cell. “Thank you, sir. It-It means a lot.”

Gabe just nodded. “Now, go to Angie. She’ll get you a proper binder. Ask her about starting T, if that’s something you’re interested in. Top surgery, too, if you want. You can’t be a useful asset to the team if you aren’t comfortable in your own body.”

From then on, Jesse knew it was going to be okay, no matter what happened from there on out.


End file.
